Under The Moon
by MJ Awesome
Summary: (Based on a song by ICP.) Chandler was locked away for a crime he would commit again if he had to relive it. Chandler loved Monica more than anything. Enough to get his rights taken away. But how much does Monica love Chandler in return?
1. I was just a child

Under The Moon  
  
A/N: Whenever you see ***, it is separating the present with the past. You'll catch on. I'll help you out on this one chapter, but it's easy This is, believe it or not, an A/U Chandler/Monica fic. It won't seem like it at first, and really, none of the other friends characters are featured. They may cameo later. It's a pretty sad story, based on the song "Under the Moon," by ICP. (Just read it, it's really actually good.)  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Lies. Lies were the reason he waits here. In this dark, cold, prison cell. Lies are the reason that his heart is in peices. Lies are the reason why he never understood why the pain that was caused by love grew so big that it truely drove someone insane.  
  
Chandler leaned his head against the stone wall, staring up at the sky through the barred window. Darkness leaked in through the bars, and Chandler felt the hot, summer breeze against his already warm cheeks. Tears rolled down them. He knew she was out there. Where? He didn't know. All he had now was her picture that was torn and faded with the time he had spent in this cell. He usually kept it in the pocket of his orange jumper, next to his heart.  
  
Chandler had spent 5 years in prison now. The reasons why he had thrown his life away led him no regrets. He would have done it all over again, had he been forced to relive it. Had he had the chance to go back in time, not one thing would be different. He did it for her.  
  
"Dinner." The prison gaurd said emotionlessly. Chandler looked to him, making breif eye contact as the prison guard unlocked his cell. (Chandler had just been moved to maximum security.) "Stand up, 597." He added. Chandler stood, tucking the picture back away into his pocket. That was what he was known as. To the gaurds and police officers, he didn't have a name. He wasn't important enough to have a name. He was known as 597. Locked away for killing a man 5 years prior to now. A crime that Chandler would never deny that he commited.  
  
The gaurd handed Chandler a styrofoam plate with what appeared to be food placed upon it. With it was a dixicup of water. Chandler studied it for a long moment. He pushed it away.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." The guard's voice boomed before closing the door, leaving Chandler alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. It wasn't as if anyone else would.  
  
"We'll always be together........." Her words echoed. They were still clear, as if they had just been spoken. There she was, right in front of him.  
  
"Monica........." Chandler whispered. He knew that it was only an illusion, and that he really was truely alone. But he could still remember everything about her. Her body. Her voice. He could still smell her. Everything about her was still fresh in his memory, though it had been five years. He could still remember how he came to be in this place..........  
  
*** (A/N: I told you I'd help you on this part. From here down, until you see *** again, it's Chandler's memory.)  
  
Chandler was waiting in the hall next to her locker. Monica was going to be here soon enough. Chandler felt a jolt into his back. He turned around slowly.  
  
"Hey loser." was the greeting he recieved from Kevin O'Neal, the star quarterback of Manchester High. Chandler didn't say anything back. He had already been warned by Monica to stay away from Kevin. Kevin was Monica's bitter ex boyfriend. It wasn't a surprise that Monica was one of the most popular girls in school, and you'd think that would change Chandler's reputation as well. However, Chandler was known as a punk kid who everyone judged right away. He was never even given a chance. People would tell Monica to break up with Chandler constantly, even if Chandler was standing right there.  
  
"Hey, tell your dad to leave my poolboy alone." Kevin snickered.  
  
"I would, but it's not my fault that your poolboy is your dad." Chandler snapped back, not even thinking. In response, Chandler got a punch to the lip.  
  
"Kevin!" Monica screamed from down the hall. Kevin rubbed his knuckle, and walked off after pointing to Chandler.  
  
"This isn't the end of this." He said before walking off. Monica made her way through the staring peers and to Chandler's side.  
  
"Oh Chandler." She whispered, taking out a issue and placing it to his busted and bleeding lip. "I told you to stay away from Kevin........." She sighed sadly. Chandler sat up quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quickly. Chandler had an 'I don't care about anything' attitude, at least one bigger than a 17 year old boy should have. That was how he made it through this school. The only person Chandler even cared about was Monica. Mostly because, Monica cared about him. Chandler wasn't afraid of dissapointing anybody, he was afraid of dissapointing Monica.  
  
"Come on." She smiled. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go."  
  
Chandler was only seventeen, but he was in love. Monica seemed like a princess with everything good in her life, but really, it was an act. That was how Chandler and Monica connected. Chandler showed people that he had a hard life, and never hid from it. Monica had always wished that she had the courage to tell people about how her parents fought, about how poor she was, or even about how she had been adopted. But Monica had something inside of her that needed people to like her. She wore a fake smile and a cheerleading outfit to make up for that.  
  
*** (A/N: And we're back to reality. R u catching on?)  
  
"597!" The guard shouted. Chandler sat erect. "Lights out." the guard demanded. Chandler heard the loud click, as the lights went out, and all that was left was the lights that poured in from the moon.  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	2. Then it all Happened

Under The Moon  
  
Chandler awoke to Marv, a guard. He eyed Chandler. It was morning inspection, making sure Chandler didn't have any weapons or drugs or anything that would be illegal. Chandler sat up and stared at the guard as he looked in Chandler's toilet and in the corners, checking for lose bricks in the walls or any kind of miscief Chandler could be getting into. Soon, he gave Chandler an approving nod, and sat down in a small chair across from Chandler.  
  
"How are you today Chandler?" He asked. Chandler nodded. "You sleep good?" Chandler nodded again. Marv was the only guard who even took the time to get to know Chandler, and they had become friends. However, Chandler didn't talk much now. "Has Monica come to visit you yet?" Chandler swallowed and pulled out her picture, slowly, shaking his head. Marv reached out and took Monica's picture. "She sure is a beauty. Well," Marv added, standing up and handing Chandler the photo. "good luck with that. I have more rounds to make. I'll see you. Same time tomorrow." Marv said, making his way out.  
  
Chandler yawned, and looked out the window. It was sunny. Chandler wished so badly he could be out there, that he could feel the sun on his face. To breathe in the warm air. To smell the grass and see the sky. To feel free, even if only for a few moments. Chandler looked at Monica's photo. He never tired of it. It was always as if he was looking at her for the first time. But he felt, now more than ever, that a tattered picture wasn't enough.  
  
***  
  
"I love you so much." Chandler said to Monica, as they sat out in his car outside her house. Monica smiled.  
  
"I love you, too." Monica said heartfelt. Moncia leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips to his. Chandler ran his hands along her back, sliding them underneath the back of her shirt. Monica pulled away. "No." She whispered. Chandler shot back, putting his hands on the stirring wheel and looked straight ahead. "I'm not ready." Monica added. "I'm sorry." Chandler looked back at Monica, a smile crossed his lips.  
  
"No, don't be sorry. It will be worth the wait." He said sweetly. Monica smiled.  
  
"How was I so lucky to find you?" She whispered. "You are to patient, and loving. We understand each other perfectly. I don't think I will ever love anyone like I love you."  
  
"I will never love anyone other than you." Chandler said seriously. Monica stared at him for a long moment. She knew they were only seventeen. She knew that this wasn't going to last forever. It wasn't like how it was in movies. She simply nodded, despite her thoughts, and leaned in to kiss him goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, hugging him tightly. Chandler didn't want to let go, but Monica was already late for curfew, and knew that her dad parents would be mad. So Monica climbed out of the car, blew him a kiss, and made her way towards her front door. Chandler left before she reached the door, and didn't see the man walk up behind Monica and grab her arm, pulling her into the bushes.  
  
"You fuckin' whore, stay still!" The man whispered harshly.  
  
Monica screamed, but her screams were muffled by the strong hand that covered her mouth. Monica kicked and scratched, but he overpowered her. It was Kevin. Monica was pinned under him. He began opening her blouse. Tears rolled odwn Monica's cheek as she stopped struggeling, saving her strength to fight back when he was least expecting it. Kevin slid his hands into her shirt and began manuvering her bra. Finally, Monica had leg room, and kneed Kevin in the crotch, but Kevin was able to make time for one swing, blowing his fist into Monica's right eye.  
  
"You bitch!" Kevin yelled. Monica jumped up and kicked him as hard as she could, before running into the safety of her house.  
  
Monica's dad was waiting in the living room, half asleep. His eyes widened as he saw Monica's condition.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Jack roared. "I told you to say away from that no-good son of a bitch!" Monica aained her breath.  
  
"It wasn't Chandler! Chandler didn't do this!" Monica stressed.  
  
"Who was it?" Jack asked, concerned for his daughter's health.  
  
"It was Kevin." The words stung Jack. Kevin was like a so to Jack. Kevin was the only guy Jack had approved of for his daughter. Jack sat.  
  
"Oh." Jack said.  
  
"What?" Monica asked. "Aren't you going to-"  
  
"Leave it alone Monica." Jack said, with fear of getting Kevin in trouble.  
  
"But , dad-"  
  
"I SAID," Jack began, "Just leave it be. Kevin wouldn't do a thing like that. Don't do something you're going to regret."  
  
"You don't believe me?" Monica said unbelieving. Jack averted his eyes to the television, and Monica's eyes brimmed with tears as she ran up to her room. Monica slammed her door, and sat on her bed, picking up the phone and dialing in Chandler's number. It only took one ring.  
  
"Hello?" A woman screamed. There was loud TV in the background. "Turn that fuckin' TV down, Larry!" She screamed. Finally, she came back to Monica. "Whaddya want?" She said. Monica swallowed.  
  
"May I please talk to Chandler?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yea. CHANDLER!" She screamed.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Monica heard Chandler scream in the background. "I got it in my room!" He added. Soon, the TV noise was gone, and all Monica could hear was Chandler's breathing.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler asked. Monica was silent. "Mon?" He asked again.  
  
"Yea." Monica whispered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Chandler said with immediate concern. Monica broke down into large sobs. "Did your dad hit you again?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Kevin-" was all that was audible to Chandler. Chandler waited for her to calm down. "After you left, Kevin jumped me. He puled me into the bushes and-"  
  
"What the fuck did he do to you?!" Chandler asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing, I got away, but if I hadn't.........I think he would have raped me." Monica cried. Chandler felt his blood run cold.  
  
"I love you Monica. And I swear to GOD.........." Chandler said, eyeing his dad's 45 millimeter handgun. "Kevin is going to pay for this."  
  
***  
  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO  
  
..........Comments? Feel free! 


	3. I would do the time just tot equal all y...

Under The Moon  
  
Today was the first of the month, and it seemed about right. Chandler didn't have a calendar, so everyday seemed like a year. To figure out what day it was, he just stared up and the moon each night and watched it go from phase to phase in its monthly cycle. But since it was the first of the month, Chandler had a meeting with his therapist. His name was Dr. Chance. Chandler sat in his cell as Dr. Chance pulled out his folder with all of Chandler's information.  
  
"Hello Chandler. How have you been?" Dr. Chance asked. Chandler scoffed.  
  
"I've been in prison for the last five years, how do you think I feel?" Chandler said in a monotone drone. Dr. Chance shook his head.  
  
"I'd be angry too." Dr. Chance began, "but how are you doing? Is there  
anyone that you want to talk about? Anything?" Chandler stared into space  
and swallowed hard.  
  
"Yes. I want to talk about Monica-"  
  
"Chandler!" Dr. Chance sighed. "You've been here for five years and not  
session has gone by without you bringing her name up. Is this where were  
still are?" Dr. Chance's outburst took Chandler aback. He shook his head.  
  
"She-she's the reason I'm in here, and not once has she come to see me."  
  
"You guys were only seventeen, Chandler. It's a lot to take in for her.  
How was she to know that you'd be locked away like this? Or how hard it  
would be to stay together or wait for you. Let's talk about that. Let's  
go back to the night you committed the crime." Dr. Chance's eyes stared  
straight into Chandler. Chandler nodded.  
  
"After I got her call, I was in this rush to kill Kevin-"  
  
Chandler walked, not even trying to hide the gun from Kevin as he  
approached him in Kevin's driveway that very night of the attempted rape.  
Kevin looked back to give Chandler a smug smile before flipping him off.  
  
"Well, look who it is. Chandler Bing. What's the matter? Looking for your  
dad? The pool boy doesn't live here." Kevin antagonized. Chandler pulled  
out the gun and held it at Kevin's head.  
  
"What the FUCK did you do to my girlfriend?!" Chandler yelled. Kevin's  
face went white.  
  
"I-I was only screwing around man, put that away. We don't need that-"  
  
"Are you scared?" Chandler asked with a vengeful glisten in his eyes.  
Kevin nodded, and Chandler put the gun down. The gun was only to scare  
him. But suddenly, Kevin plunged for the gun, and began beating Chandler,  
and somehow in the struggle, Chandler heard a huge POP.  
  
"...I remember his eyes more than anything. They were wide and staring  
straight at me. He backed away and there was blood everywhere. I ran."  
  
"You ran? To where?" Dr. Chance asked, knowing this story by heart.  
  
"To Monica's. I climbed up her window..."  
  
"Chandler? What are you doing here?" Monica asked, sleepy eyed.  
Chandler was breathless, but he sat Monica on her bed.  
  
"I'm in trouble." Chandler said. Monica's eyes widened.  
  
"What did you do?" She asked firmly. Chandler stared into her deep  
baby blues.  
  
"Kevin's dead."  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled. She wasn't mad. She wasn't happy, either. She was  
shocked. "How did this? Why did you?-"  
  
"I didn't mean to...I brought the gun to scare him, and he fought me and  
he was shot. I didn't mean to!" Chandler sobbed. Suddenly, police  
sirens were heard in the distance. "I have to turn myself in."  
Chandler said, standing. Monica was sobbing with him at this point.  
  
"No! NO! Don't do it Chandler! We'll run away together, like we've  
always said! Please!" Mocnia begged. Chandler took her face in his  
hands and kissed her.  
  
"I love you so much. I can't just run away from what I've done. I'm  
not afraid. It was an accident. They can't lock someone up for a  
accident....."  
  
The dripping water from the sink echoed throughout the entire prison.  
Chandler stared at Dr. Chance.  
  
"They can't lock someone up for an accident." He repeated. "What the hell  
did I know?" Chandler took a puff off of a cigarette he had lit halfway  
through the story. Dr. Chance smiled.  
  
"Do you remember the last thing Monica said to you?" Dr. Chance asked.  
Chandler nodded and exhaled.  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
"We the Jury find the defendant guilty-"The rest was cut off by the  
murmuring of the crowd. Chandler's heart sank. He stood and turned to see  
Monica in the front row, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What am I supposed to do without you?" she asked, weeping into her  
hands. Chandler gulped.  
  
"You're going to be just fine," he promised. Monica glared up at him.  
  
"How am I going to be just fine? This isn't fine! Kevin tried to rape  
me!" she found herself shouting. Chandler pulled her into a tight hug and  
she cried into his shirt.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Monica gazed up at him.  
  
"We'll always be together, Chandler Bing." She began. "because we're both  
under the moon."  
  
"I have some news for you, Chandler." Dr. Chance began. Chandler stared  
at him.  
  
"What? They decided to give me the chair? Lethal injection?" Chandler  
joked coldly. Dr. Chandler took off his glasses and tucked them into his  
pocket.  
  
"You're up for parole."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Under the Moon by ICP  
  
I'm still here..under the moon.  
  
I was just a child but you seemed like so much more.  
  
The way you would approach me and drift across the floor,  
  
I'd see you in the hall and you'd kiss me with a smile.  
  
I never understood it was I even worth your while?  
  
The other kids at school they would hate me and they'd spit.  
  
Cuz I was just a no one to them I wasn't shit.  
  
But you would always hold me and stand there by my side,  
  
We were only 17 we'd be together till we died.  
  
But then it all happened the ever dreadful day.  
  
Somebody tried to rape you and now I'll make him pay.  
  
You pointed him out to me- my thoughts began to race.  
  
I took my daddy's 45 and shot him in the fuckin' face!  
  
I did it all for you and though I'm facin' years  
  
I would do the time just to equal all your tears  
  
The last thing that you told me when I left the courtroom  
  
Is that we'd always be together... cuz we're both under the moon.  
  
I'll forever love you even in your doom, we'll always be together cuz  
  
We're both under the moon  
  
I sit here in my cell and the walls are made of stone  
  
I justified your pain but now I sit alone  
  
I write another letter I write one everyday  
  
I never got a letter back I write em anyway  
  
I try to call collect- your number has been changed  
  
I'm staring at the light bulb and I start to feel deranged  
  
You never came to visit me I sit facing the glass  
  
No-one's on the other side and now it's in the past  
  
My head is always spinnin I'm poundin' on the wall  
  
I feel like I'm forgotten no sign of you at all  
  
You're probably gettin' married you're probably gettin fucked  
  
I'll break out of this cage and try to cut that muthafucka up  
  
I curl up in the corner my body will corrode,  
  
My teeth are turning into dust skin is growing mold  
  
I'm starin' out the window of my eternal doom  
  
I know that you are out there... somewhere underneath the moon.  
  
I'll forever love you even in your doom we'll always be together cuz  
  
We're both under the moon  
  
Many many years many more to go duz she still remember? God he only knows  
i  
  
Now become a savage they chain me to a wall I still can see your body i  
  
Still can hear ya call I'm nothin but a maggot I'm locked away and lost  
the  
  
World that duzn'twant me my dignity is tossed and to tha girl for who I  
feel this doom look here...fuck you and the moon!

XOXOELIZABETHXOXO


End file.
